Human
by CelestialHeavens
Summary: What makes a human? A question that ran in the minds of experiments that was never treated like one in their lives. Who is this girl with no memories? Who is this secret group that look for the result of the strongest fighter, the strongest soldier?


**AN: Here is a much better version than the last one. I even changed the summery. XP**

 **I even changed the rating because I want to expand a little more with... Things.**

 **So yeah. It's rated M now.**

 **Also this will be a new series. I made up my mind, so yeah.**

* * *

 **Encounter**

Eyes strained open revealing piercing blue eyes. A girl is laying on the ground feeling disoriented. She got up from the ground and looked around where she is. It seemed like she is in an alleyway, but of course the most important thing is how did she get there? The girl held her head but felt something sticky on it. She looked at her hand and could see it's covered in blood not only was she lying unconscious a few minutes ago; she was also bleeding. Now she knows how she lost her memories but she still needs answers to who she is. She then turn to the item tied to the side of her, she placed her right hand to her hip feeling the sword. She drew it and inspected it in her hand.

She could see that it's a Chinese saber called a Tang Dao. The blade itself is thin and long with an arch like a katana. The handle is wrapped in black leather as the guard and pummel are silver. The guard itself is almost nonexistent but has a design, if you look very closely. She then untied the scabbard from her side and inspected it as well. It's a beautiful thing, simple but nice. The exterior of the scabbard is black leather with imprints on it. It's the imprint of a dragon; she sheathed the sword back and retied it back to her side.

She then searched herself some more.

She could see that she's wearing a long navy blue trench coat with several pockets and nothing else; she searched them and found a wallet. She opened it and could see that it's actually not her jacket she's wearing. The wallet contains a man wearing the jacket with a picture of a little girl and his wife, a happy family. She knows for sure she doesn't know the man at all since none of the females in the photo looked like her. Well, from the color of her hair and the females' hair in the picture she knows for sure she doesn't know him. She looked into the slits of the wallet and could see that he is loaded. She wanted to get rid of the coat and not do anything with his money, but if she did that, then what's the point of having his coat she's wearing for some strange reason? She let out a sigh and put the wallet back into her pocket.

She tucked some of her long midnight blue hair out of her eyes and started leaving the alleyway, but when she left it she couldn't help but notice the streets being strangely deserted. Not only that, but she notices clothes lying everywhere.

She blinked in confusion wondering what's going on. She looked around some more and could see that not only are the streets deserted, the entire town is deserted as well.

She walked down the streets for a good 10 minutes and she could feel someone following her. She stopped in her tracks and observed the area. Whoever is following her is very cautious so she need to be just as on guard if not more so. She placed her hand on her sword as she cautiously continued walking down the street, just as she was about to relax she was ambushed from behind. She quickly drew her sword and dodged whatever was about to strike her in the back. She quickly faced the attacker and was shocked. She didn't know what to expect.

Right in front of her is a bug-like creature with wings. It was all green with darker green spot all over it's body and a tail with a stinger on the tip. She doesn't know how to describe its head other than if it was a silhouette, it'd look like it has horns on his head, but no, and she guessed she could maybe compare it to a crown, maybe. Its eyes are like a cat's and its mouth is indescribable, she can't say it had lips,

' _Maybe a beak?'_

The two of them had a stare down; she held her sword in front of her keeping a good distance from the creature. It observed her and smirked,

"Interesting, very interesting! I wasn't expecting to meet someone so strong, especially a human like you. I don't think I have your DNA in my memory bank, unfortunately." She was surprised it could speak, but she doesn't understand what it's talking about. What does it mean 'DNA in his memory bank'? Should she worry? She really doesn't know, but all she knows that from what she could gather about the situation she's in, this creature in front of her must be responsible for the disappearance of the people in this town and it's obvious she is next.

She gritted her teeth and started thinking of a way to escape from this creature. It then took a few steps forward as she took a few more steps back. It chuckled then vanished into thin air in front of her eyes; she let out a gasp and attempted to turn around, but got kicked from behind. The impact of his kick kind of hurt, but she was surprised it didn't hurt that much. The kick sent her flying across the yard until she hit a building; she felt the wind get knocked out of her lungs as she grimaced and got up from the ground. The creature casually walked up to her,

"Hmm, you could withstand that kick without going unconscious or bleeding. But I'm disappointed you didn't even put up much of a fight." She gritted her teeth and glared at the creature. She held her sword in front of her now desperate to think of a plan to escape, she couldn't help but started panting uncontrollably it then stopped right in front of her. She then raised her sword at the creature letting out a yell; it dodged it and spun around using his tail to whack her. She dodged it as it was about to make contact to her side, she then swung a kick across the creature's face. It was of course pretty surprised. It jumped back a few feet away from her,

"Hmm, I didn't expect you'd be this strong." It said to her as he rubbed the little blood from his mouth. She glared at it keeping her sword in front of her at all times as she took a few steps away from the building and away from it. The creature's tail swayed about and then charged in front of her this time, she got herself ready from its attacks as it threw multiple punches at her, which she dodged. She jumped back away from him and started running away. The creature is obviously displeased by her evasiveness,

"How disappointing, you decide to run instead of facing me?" He then took chase. She then took alleys and into buildings desperate to escape that monster, leading her on top of a building. She panted when she look for a way to escape cursing herself that she didn't really think things through. She let out a gasp when she spotted the creature that is looking at her curiously,

"It seems you can't fly considering the fact that you favor running more than anything. Now I'm even more disappointed, though I guess I'm impressed with your speed." She could feel a cold sweat going down. Did it say something about flying?! She couldn't help feeling shocked by that new information. She took a few steps away from the creature as she neared the edge of the building. The creature let out a tired sigh indicating that he thinks that their little Cat and Mouse chase has gone far enough,

"You are indeed a very disappointing opponent. I was thinking you'd be more competitive by the strength you possess, but I was wrong." She never understood why this creature exists at all, is she in the city to get rid of this creature since she surprised herself many times from engaging with it? She observed the creature some more as it brought its tail up above him, getting it ready to piece it into her skin,

"Well, it seems this is good bye. Thank you for entertaining me…" But he stopped when he suddenly turned around to look at the sky. She was confused from its sudden behavior and followed its gaze up at the sky as well. She then could see a figure up in the sky. It's just floating there; she could see it clearing as it's another green creature. Is it the creature's friend? Are they acquaintances? Do they know her somehow? Was she supposed to do something about those two?

As she is attacked by a lot of questions in her head, the other green creature got to the two of them on the roof. The creature smirked at the other green creature as he ignored her. She finally decides it's time to escape, but got stopped by the creature by grabbing onto her leg with his tail,

"Oh, I didn't say you should leave." She glared at the creature and attempted to cut it, but he was quick to unwrap it. The new comer then spoke out,

"So, you're the one responsible for this." She and the creature turned to the green being as he glared at the creature, for just a few moments he looked shocked,

"What…?! It can't be…!" He muttered to himself looking unsettled, she looked between the two and she could see that they might not be acquaintances after all be the look on that green person's face. The creature then spoke,

"I was in the middle of having my meal, but I guess we can start… Piccolo." The green man's eyes widen in shock,

"What?! How did you know that name?!" The woman looked at the both of them in confusion as the creature chuckled,

"One could say we're brothers." The woman then decided that now is the right time to run just as the creature is finally turning its full attention to whoever that was and she started running she then felt the ground tremble beneath her feet as some strange strong gust of wind came out of nowhere. The wind and light threw her off that it sent her flying to another building causing it to crumble on top of her. She unfortunately fell unconscious beneath the rubble.

Piccolo will look for that woman that ran away later. For now he had to deal with the monstrous creature in front of him. The creature withstood his power and just before then, it demonstrated that it suspiciously has the power level of multiple people he knows. He could sense, Frieza, King Cold, himself, Goku and more. He glared at it as it gave him an impressed look,

"I'm impressed, Piccolo. You've become strong."

"You know? You shouldn't have wiped out the population of this city."

"Why is that?"

"So you would regret me releasing my full power."

She slipped from consciousness to unconsciousness; she could barely see two figures fighting in the air. She could have been surprised by all this but she was too tired. She fought to stay awake but darkness won over.

The fight between Piccolo and the creature was intense. He learned a few things about it. Apparently it came from the future and was asleep for four years in their timeline until it went back to the form it is now. It even told him how it traveled back in time was well. Both Trunks and Krillin arrived to where Piccolo and the creature he now learned is called Cell, the monster escaped by using Tien's special technique, the Solar Flare,

"DAMNIT!" The Green Namekian yelled,

"How could I let him escape?!" The two people with him watch his temper go lose when they sensed another energy in the area, they all turned to them and could see its Vegeta. The Saiyan couldn't believe the power level Piccolo was giving off and interrogated the Namekian. Trunks told him for Piccolo as he said he will explain the rest when Tien gets there.

Piccolo looked at each of them and told them everything that happened especially about Cell needing to find the androids to be complete,

"Just let him get stronger." Vegeta said simply,

"If he fuses with the androids, then it will save me the time to find all of them and I'll get rid of him that way, myself!" Piccolo obviously disagreed,

"Did you forget that time we battled the androids? We could barely handle them ourselves, why would you think you can handle Cell when he's complete?!" Vegeta now felt insulted,

"How dare you doubt my abilities, Namekian! Do you want to find out how strong I really am?!" The Namekian didn't say anything as Vegeta continued,

"Just so you know I am not afraid of this new threat! I am a warrior! I am a Super Saiyan!" After that, he flew off angrily blindly going wherever he went to train.

Piccolo let out a frustrated say when he turned to the others,

"There is another thing I have to add. There was a girl who was actually holding her own really well against Cell." The others were surprised by the new information,

"W-what?! Really?!" Krillin blurted out. He nodded to his response,

"Yes, though I don't know if she's still alive or not, so I'll be finding her in the rubble." He then told them the plan. Both Krillin and Trunks will go to Dr. Gero's lab while he stays to look for both Cell and that girl he encountered while Tien helps.

She could feel something strange subconsciously tugging at her mind as she struggled to wake up. She could hear a voice calling her, telling her that if she doesn't do what she says they will punish her. They said they will lock her in a dark room. She felt like she couldn't breathe,

' _No… Please don't…! I'll be good! I'll do what you'll say! Please don't put me in there!'_

Her body is shaking from the distant memory as she struggled to wake up.

The Namekian flew around the rubble to sense any energy that was left of the city for survivors when he stopped. He slowly turned around when he felt power gradually growing behind him. There, he sees a figure pushing rubble off of them. He couldn't recognize who it was at first until he eyed the sword on their side. He couldn't believe it! It's the girl from before! She looked drastically different. Her hair is no longer dark blue, but is now pure white along with fur covering her body, and her eyes aren't the same color he remembered seeing it. Her eyes are now glowing green. He doesn't know how to respond when he felt a strong painful impact on his stomach causing him to fly backwards. She grimaced and glared at the woman in front of him. She looked at him seductively as he struggled to get up. Just as he stood up straight, she was already right behind him when her hands over his chest and face now noticing she has long claws now,

"My, you are so handsome~. You also just look so delicious…" The first thing this woman had ever said to him was that. He just couldn't believe his luck at all. First, Cell was the one actually attempting to eat him, even saying he was his next meal and here is this girl, saying this. Just then, he felt something wet on his neck, which he disgustedly assumes is her tongue. It then felt extremely uncomfortable running up his neck until he felt a sharp pain running through the trail she made on his neck, He growled in pain, he could feel massive amounts of his blood running from his neck now staining the left side of his collar. He quickly attempted to elbow her in the stomach bu,t she of course let go and jumped away from him with a smirk on her face. He glared at her as he held on his wound,

"Oh, Green-san~! How mean~! Rejecting me like that." She said crouching like a feline,

"Piccolo!" Tien yelled as he flew towards the two of them. The woman turned to the new comer as the Tryclops stood beside him. Piccolo continued to glare at the woman and muttered to Tien,

"Watch out, Tien. This girl is the one I told you about… The one we're looking for." The two of them then turned their eyes cautiously towards her as she now gave them a sadistic smile. Tien examined her power level and could see that she is in fact really strong. By comparison, she might be stronger than the androids. Tien the spoke out to her,

"Tell me! Why did you attack Piccolo?!" The woman looked at them curiously and answered,

"Just to eat food, why, shouldn't a lady such as myself, eat? Honestly, that's the most natural thing to do when you haven't eaten for two whole months. Why ask such a ridiculous question?"

"Are you associated with Cell?!" He growled at her. She cocked her head to the side shook her head at them not understand his question,

"Cell? Who's that? Another experiment of Chronos?" Now it's their turn to look questioningly at her. She examined them for a few more minutes and spoke,

"Enough talk. It's time for lunch." She extracted her claws then pounced at Tien. He quickly went on a defensive stance and deflected every swipe she's throwing at him, she then went for his legs, but he jumped over her kick and floated in mid-air, she narrowed her eyes and started crouching lower to the ground. He readies his ki and aimed it at her. She looked up at the man in the sky when he started shooting his ki; she dodged every blast that was shot at her, she ran around in all fours like a beast then climbed up to the tallest rubble and pounced at Tien. He got taken aback by how far she could reach him that she harshly pinned him down on the ground,

"Good bye, Three-eyes-san. It's been fun~." She then opened her mouth wide and lowered to his throat when suddenly; she was kicked upside the head, sending her to more rubble. Her back came in contact with a pillar that was left standing and laid on the ground for several minutes.

Piccolo stood in front of Tien glaring down at the woman. She slowly got up from the ground and spoke,

"You're honestly, the rudest people I've ever met… Treating a lady like that." She then stared deep in his eyes,

"I have no choice but to teach you a lesson…" But just when she said that, she felt a painful headache going on,

 _No!_

 _Stop!_

 _You can't do that!_

She grabbed her head in complete pain,

"Aaahh! No! I'm not letting you! I don't want to go back!" She yelled, shaking her head and banged her head to the ground screaming. Both Piccolo and Tien stared at her in shock as she screamed painfully and banging her head constantly until she stopped. She fell completely still. Tien got up from the ground and Piccolo's widened from the sight. The woman in front of them has completely changed in appearance. Her hair is back to the midnight blue Piccolo saw her with and the fur all over her body disappeared completely. Piccolo stood still in his fighting stance if the strange woman ever did anything to attack them but, nothing. Tien stood beside the Namekian cautiously watching the unconscious body in front of them,

"What are we gonna do?" Tien asked Piccolo keeping his eyes on her. Piccolo thought for a few minutes until they heard stirring from the woman, The Namekian well up to her with his hand held up. She lifted her head and opened to her eyes to see him standing over her. She looked up at him not understanding why he's holding his hand out at her like that. Piccolo studied any suspicious movements and finally spoke,

"Who are you? And why did you attack us?" The girl gave him a confused look. How should she answer that? Did she do something to them? The last time she was conscious was when she saw that green man fighting a creature that was trying to eat her, she didn't know what happened afterwards. She then looked at her surroundings and could see that the city she was in is all gone. Did she didn't understand. Tien noticed her confusion and spoke up,

"Tell me. Are you aware with what you did before?" She turned to the three-eyed man getting even more confused with his presence. She didn't remember him being around before. She stared at him then slowly shook her head. Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the girl and asks,

"Why are you here?" She turned back to the green man and wondered if she should tell them that she doesn't have any memories about herself at all, but he's interrogating her along with this other man. She hesitated for a bit and finally decided to speak,

"I don't know." Piccolo couldn't believe his ears. This woman's voice sounded drastically from the woman that attacked him earlier. And also, did she say she doesn't know? Is she saying she doesn't remember? Tien could catch that as well. The two of looked at each other and debated what they have to do next. It seems like they have a woman with a dual personality and they really don't know what to do. The girl looks at the two of them and asked,

"May I ask what happened here?"


End file.
